La mineotámara XD
by Sakura de Pendragon
Summary: Qué puede pasar cuando alguien con magia encuentra una videocámara? Mineotámara, según Sirius XD pues toda clase de locuras! XD Cap 3: Luces..cámara...Prongs!XD
1. Sirius Visión XD

Hola! Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic de HP: "La mineotámara" que es en realidad "la videocámara"  
pero cómo los magos y brujas no tienen ni la más mínima idea del mundo muggle... confunden los nombres de cosas muggles como ésta ñ.n. Bueno bueno... y de qué trata el fic? un breve resúmen: ALGUIEN introdujo a Hogwarts una videocámara alterada que funciona en el mundo mágico. Muchas personas habrán de encontrarla y hacer "cosas" con ella o.o quienes serán los primeros que la encontrarán?  
Pues sigan leyendo para enterarse! XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...

CAPITULO 1: SIRIUS-VISIÓN XD

Un viernes por la tarde, un chico de cabello negro y lacio y ojos azul obscuro (N/A: coffSiriusBlackcoff)  
se dirigía a la sala común de Griffindor, después de haber sido perseguido por 2 Slytherins y 1 Ravenclaw enojados por haberles robado sus novias (Sirius: Venga! que ellas solitas fueron a mí ô.ó) (N/A: Cómo sea)  
Y en su inocente recorrido por los pasillos -Introducir música de fondo cursi con abejitas-pixi volando y mandrágoras dulces /Cortesía de Hagrid y Madame Sprout/- antes de llegar a su sala común, vio algo extraño en el suelo, que parecía no tener dueño en lo absoluto.

-Hum? o.o- pensó Sirius al ver LA COSA- Y eso?- se acercó para verla mejor.

Al hallarla frente a él, la tomó y la examinó desde todos los ángulos posibles... hasta que...

-Ah! nOn ya sé lo que es!- Dijo de pronto Sirius- Es... es... esa cosa extraña que había en la casa de Evans cuando fuimos a visitarla en el verano o.o... es... es... una mineotámara n.n... quiero decir: MI mineotámara ó.ô

Y sin más preámbulos se la llevó consigo sin intentar buscarle dueño (N/A: Se dan cuenta de que ni siquiera se llegó a preguntar cómo rayos cayó un objeto muggle-alterado en Hogwarts? ñ.n) Al entrar a la sala común, el chico notó que no había nadie... nadie... por qué? -.-...

-HIP! HOY ERA EL DIA QUE DARIAN EL DISCURSO SEMANAL EN EL GRAN COMEDOR! O.O- recordó de pronto el chico y observó a su alrededor- Nah! de todos modos no pensaba ir! XD

Asi sin mas, Sirius se acercó a un aterciopelado y rojizo sillón de tres lugares y se dejó caer en él junto a la cámara.

-Mmmm... me pregunto cómo se usará- murmuró, mientras veía enajenadamente el objeto- Recuerdo que Evans me dijo que con ésto se graban cosas... para que alguien las recuerde o.o... veamos como funciona- y comenzó a leer todos los interruptores y botones que la cámara tenía- Ah! aquí, donde dice "ON"- de repente volteó a su alredor- Esto me da una gran idea #-#

5 MINUTOS DESPUES...

-Pues siiii! Yo soy el graaaaaan Sirius Blaaaaack!- cantaba Sirius frente a la cámara, la cual ya había logrado encender y le había lanzado un hechizo levitatorio para que estuviera a su altura y lo siguiera- Ahh!  
el mundo me amaaaa! el mundo me amaaa!- tomó la cámara y la acercó a su rostro- Oh, Sirius Black! el mundo no te merece! ToT mwajajajajaja! °O° Ohhh sieee!- se lanzó al sillón y puso la mano en su barbilla, cruzando la pierna- A que soy genial! ô.ô... hum?... bueno... y ahora qué?

2 MINUTOS DESPUES...

-Atrás! yo salvaré a la princesa! Ó.O- Gritó el chico, con un bote de basura en la cabeza y una espada de cartón- Ayá voyyyyy!- cambia de lugar y se pone una tela rosa simulando un vestido- Ohhhh príncipe Sirius! Rescátame pronto! #-#- volvió a ponerse el bote de basura y se quitó la manta rosada- Enseguida iré! no desespereis! Ó.o- y una vez más se quitó el bote y se puso la manta- Cuidado! el dragón! T-T- se puso el bote y quitó la manta- Donde? O.O- se quitó el bote y se puso la manta- Ahí! ToT- Se quitó la manta y se puso el bote- Donde? Ô.o- se quitó el bote y se puso la manta- Ahí idiota! TToTT- Tomó aire- Coff coff coff!... ésto cansa #.#...

4 MINUTOS DESPUES...

-Y en el reporte semanal: James Potter y Lily Evans se están consolidando cómo pareja... esperemos que para cuando terminen séptimo sólo haya un James Potter O.O- Sirius estaba sentado en el sillón con unos de los anteojos extras de James y leyendo una hoja- Pasando a temas no tan relevantes: Quejicus Snape tiene el cabello grasoso... es un inmundo murciélago y le apesta la boca... momento! eso no es noticia! ñ.n.  
Ahh claro! Se acaba de informar nuestro equipo (N/A: cual equipo? si solo eres tu -.-U) que a Remus Lupin, "Moony" para los allegados, le robaron otra barra extra-grande de chocolate. Se rumora que está bastante alterado y por la poca azúcar en su sangre, se está comportando peor que mujer menopaúsica...-leyó otra hoja- Noticia de última hora! ô.o dicen que hay un chico de séptimo grado que les está quitando las chicas a todos los tipos!... aparentemente es un chico de muy bien ver (Aunque no tan atractivo como yo.  
Bueno... quien sea ese tipo... debe ser un idiota y egocéntrico como para andar haciendo esas barbaridades no sólo a las chicas si no también a los chicos. Es que cómo hay imbéciles estos dias! si yo me lo encontrara,  
trataría de platicar con él para hacerlo entrar en razón. Dicen que tiene ojos azules, cabello negro y lacio y habita en la casa de Griffindor... responde al nombre de- leyó el nombre y su tono de voz cambió de repente- Ejem! bueno... es todo por el día de hoy ñ.n

2 MINUTOS DESPUES...

-Es hora de la música! °O°- gritó Sirius, frente a la cámara todavía y sacó un tocadiscos mágico con música y comenzó a cantar y bailar- (Op. de SCC) Yo quisieeeeera que supieeeeran cuanto aaaaamo a Siriusito Black! #-# y no pueeeedo! no me atreeevo! es que SI lo veo me voy a desmayar #-# -Cambió la canción por We will rock you- We love! We love... Sirius! ó.ó- canción de "Imagine" de los Beatles- Imagine!  
A world full of Sirius! It would be so... perfect! #-# -canción de "I'm too sexi"- Yo soyyy tan sexi!  
Sexi Sexi! y que vá despues de Sexi?... Sirius! Sirius! Yo soy tan Sirius! Sirius! tan Sirius que me amo!  
tan Sirius que me amooooo! #3#- Entonces besó su reflejo- eh?... ok, esto ya se ve enfermo -.-

3 MINUTOS DESPUES...

Sirius había apagado toda luz existente en la sala y se acercó a la lente de la cámara lo más que pudo, iluminado sólo por su varita, bajo el encantamiento "lumus"

-Aquí estoy O.O resfriado... y con hambre. No sé que hacer T.T pero debo ser fuerte... MUY fuerte! ... Escucharon eso? û.u lo escucharon? Vienen por mi! ToT... te-tengo mucho miedo... siento que me persiguen... Nunca debí hacer este momumental! T.T ahora pagaré caro!... ahhh! alguien viene! TToTT- comenzó a correr por toda la sala común de forma frenética y tumbando cosas por donde iba pasando... pero la varita no le siguió el paso y se tropezó con la silla cerca de la chimenea.

7 MINUTOS DESPUES...

-Y ahora el gran Sirius black se lanzará desde el último piso que conduce a los dormitorios para ustedes!  
si, ustedes! mi querida audicencia! °O°- sonido de grillos- Esto requiere de mucha concentración!... por favor, aguanten la emoción y no griten- sonido de grillos- y aquí voyy! #-#

Dando el grito, se lanzó de el ultimo peldaño de la escalera, que se encontraba a básicamente 3 metros y medio del piso. Multiplicado por el tiempo en caer y el valor de la gravedad ejercida que es de 9.8 menos el peso de Sirius más el cociente de la presión atmósferica da un total de... "qué fregazo"

-Estoy bien! Estoy bien!... ven lo que hago por ustedes, querida audiencia? ñ.n#- sonido de grillos- Y ahora un último comentario- Acercó la cámara nuevamente a su rostro y...- JA! Trágate esa Regulus! no me importa que mi madre y padre te traten mejor, pequeño mimado! YO soy mejor que tú! lo ves? tengo mi propia mineotámara y todos me aman! Ô.o... ahora deja de verme que me quitas lo genial! Ô.o (N/A: pero si nadie te está viendo -.-... mucho menos Regulus)

15 MINUTOS DESPUES...

Sirius descansaba en el sofá después de haber hecho innumerables actos frente a la cámara. Una sonrisa de niño pequeño se había dibujado en su rostro y no podía esperar a que sus amigos llegara del aburrido discurso y mostrarles lo que había hecho en ausencia de ellos. No tardaron en llegar éstos. Iban Remus y Petter adelante... y un poco atrás de ellos iban James y Lily.

-Padfoot donde te metiste?- quiso saber James- Y por qué carajo traes mis anteojos de repuesto?

-Eh?... ahhh! miren! quiero enseñarles lo que hice #-#- repuso Sirius, sin tomar en cuenta la queja de su amigo.

James se acercó a él y le arrebató las gafas para después guardarlas en el interior de su túnica. Entonces Lily se acercó a Sirius después de ver la videocámara que el chico llevaba en las manos.

-Mira Lily! encontré una mineotámara (Lily: ES videocámara) (Sirius: Por eso: mineotámara) (Lily: ...) y he hecho cosas geniales! #-#- continuó Sirius, mientras le prestaba la cámara a la chica y ésta la inspeccionaba.

-Eh... Sirius... has estado grabando así desde que comenzaste? ñ.n- inquirió ella.

-Pues si n.n... por qué?

-Es que... es que no destapaste la lente ñ.n

- o.o ...

FIN .  
Y bien? ésta es la primera parte. Cómo verán, los que se encuentren o usen la cámara no serán solamente merodeadores... puede ser cualquier persona... asi que si leen de pronto que gente cómo Fred o Gorge están utilizando la cámara... no se asusten! XD... la mineotámara va a pasar de generaciones en generaciones. Y aparecerá y desaparecerá misteriosamente o.o... quien sabe! tal vez el próximo en encontrársela seas TU! mwajajajajajaja!... coff! coff! coff! ToT

En fin! espero reviews! comentarios! tomatazos! lo que sea! son bienvenidos! XD 


	2. Cámara escondida con Moony

Vaya, gracias a todos por sus reviews n.n- me siento muy bien al saber que el fic les está gustando. Además,  
a petición de varias propuestas, decidí hacer un cap. muy solicitado por varias personas o.oU espero sea de su agrado y sigan mandando comentarios, ya sea por si el fic les está gustando o no. Y de paso, hago una invitación para que se den una vuelta por mis otros fics de HP n.n Actualmente el que me tiene más seria es "El pasado y los herederos" que habla sobre los hijos de la generación de Harry básicamente y el porqué resultaron así las cosas. A mí me está gustando mucho y cada que escribo un nuevo capítulo me voy adentrando más a la historia XDU. También está mi fic autoconclusivo "Remus! ToT", otro llamado "Travesura Realizada"  
y "Abran paso a los merodeadores!" Ahora sí, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo ñ.n -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPITULO 2: CAMARA ESCONDIDA CON MOONY

-Ah si? y qué si la lente está tapada?- quiso saber Sirius, mientras Remus veía con asombro a su amigo.

-Esteee... Padfoot, si la lente está tapada, no se verá nada de lo que se haya grabado- Trató de explicarle el chico.

-Cómo que no? T.T se tiene que ver! invertí mucho dinero y esfuerzo en ésto! û.u (N/A: QUE? ó.ôU)

-No, Sirius ñ.n se verá en negro todo- insistió Lily- mira- y encendió la cámara en modo "play" mientras abría la pequeña pantalla de ésta.

Primero se escuchó todo el sermón de "Yo soy el gran Sirius blaaaaack!" claro que, no se veía nada, por eso las impresiones de los merodeadores y de Lily no fueron muy buenas. Después de eso comenzaron a escuchar el extraño monólogo que Sirius tuvo tratando de personificar a una princesa y a un caballero al mismo tiempo. Sobra decir que a los pocos minutos se escuchaba como Sirius respiraba con dificultad y extraños ruidos por "el cambio de vestuario" podían oírse a lo lejos?

-Padfoot... que rayos estabas haciendo? o.o- quiso saber James, ante la mirada molesta de su amigo por que su gran figura no podía verse en pantalla.

-Qué te importa? -.-...- fue la respuesta de Sirius, con una mano apoyada en la cara y viendo de reojo la pantalla obscura.

Lo siguiente que vieron... bueno no, lo siguiente que escucharon XD fue el "boletín de noticieros" que Sirius hizo frente a la cámara. Claro que no recibió buena aceptación por parte de "ciertas personitas" cuando escucharon cómo Sirius hablaba de sus vidas privadas.

-Así que me comporto peor que mujer menopaúsica eh? ó.ô- inquirió Remus mordazmente, volteando hacia su amigo tratando de atravesarle con la mirada- Mi chocolatito es vital para mí! no es sólo un capricho!

-Ajá o.o por las venas de Moony no corre sangre si no chocolate- añadió James.

-Si ú.ú...

-Esteee... no hagan caso ñ.nU- trató de disculpase Sirius- sólo estaba jugando...

-ASI QUE TEMES POR QUE HAYA OTRO JAMES POTTER AL FINAL DEL CICLO EH?- gritó de pronto Lily cuando escuchó a Sirius hablar sobre ella y su novio- Qué quieres decir con eso, Black? eh?

-Bueno esteee...

-Padfoot idiota! T.T si sabes bien que Lily y yo aun no tocamos fondo!- lloriqueó James, recriminándoselo a su amigo.

-Y se puede saber cómo rayos se supone Sirius sabe?- quiso saber Lily, mas enojada- Son unos idiotas! ambos!

-Yo también soy un idiota?- quiso saber Peter

-SI!- contestaron James y Sirius al unisono.

-Pero por qué? T.T

-Por que sí y punto!- sentenciaron los chicos.

-Lily, no te enojes! yo no tengo la culpa de que Sirius sea un estúpido pervertido!- trató de disculparse James ante la mirada de su novia que no conseguía creerse eso.

-JA! así que ya no soy "Padfoot" ToT- le recriminó Sirius al chico.

Bueno... no falta decir lo que sucedió en cuanto a eso. Finalmente Lily disculpó a James (James: Pero si yo no hice nada! ó.ô) y continuaron escuchando el video. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue a Sirius cantando canciones con letras alteradas por él mismo y en el que el tema central era la magnificencia de él hacia él.

Todos: -.-

-Qué? ó.ô soy cool y no me molesta admitirlo- sentenció rápidamente Sirius, haciendose el ofendido.

También escucharon cuando Sirius imitaba una persecución y terminó topezándose en la sala común y cuando se lanzó de las escaleras.

-Qué fue ese quebrazón? -.o -inquirió Remus al escuchar cómo Sirius caía al suelo.

Finalmente, después de escuchar todo lo que Sirius había grabado, dieron por fin a eso y cada quien volvió a sus actividades diarias. James y Lily decidieron dar un paseo por las jardines cómo acostumbraban a hacer la pareja de melosos-novios (N/A: lo siento XD tenía que decrlo) Sirius por otro lado, se fue a descansar a su dormitorio luego de un laaaaargo día. Peter salió rumbo al comedor por unos cuantos panecillos porque le había dado hambre (N/A: Algo común en él ñ.n) y al final, el unico que se quedó en la sala común fue Remus, que sintiendo curiosidad por la cámara, la tomó en cuanto nadie lo vio y comenzó a desarrollar su plan.

-Creo que será una tarde divertida #-#

3 horas despues... Lily y James volvían a la sala común. Para entonces, Sirius ya había terminado de descansar y se hallaba... bueno... descansando (N/A: coff! XD) en un sillón de la sala y Peter ya había comido hasta reventar en el comedor. El único que no parecía estar por ahí era Remus, cosa que extrañó a todos, especialmente a Lily, que acostumbraba a verlo siempre al lado de los otros merodeadores. Poco después entró el chico a la sala, acompañado por la cámara y caminando lentamente. Se sentó sin mirar a su alrededor y observó enajenadamente la cámara.

-Moony donde has estado?- quiso saber Sirius, acercándose a su amigo y viendo de reojo lo que traía- Y por qué dragones traes la mineotámara contigo? o.o (Lily: Vi-deo-cá-ma-ra) (Sirius: Ya sé... Mineotámara) (Lily:...)

-Eh... bueno, es que he grabado unas cuantas cosas o.o- contestó el chico finalmente.

-Y se pueden ver? o.o- inquirió Peter, acercándose a el también.

-Claro, Wormtail! no soy tan idiota cómo para dejarle puesta la cubierta de la lente- añadió Remus.

-Ja...Ja! cómo te quiero, Moony ó.ô- repuso Sirius, sarcásticamente.

-Yo quiero ver lo que grabaste!- exclamó enérgicamente Lily, abrazando al chico.

-Si, bueno TwT si quieren se los muestro- dijo finalmente Remus, después de haber sido casi-ahogado por la chica- pero... no sé si lo quieran...

-SI QUEREMOS!- le interrumpieron los cuatro al unísono.

-Pero prometan que no se enojarán conmigo -w-... -les pidió lunático rápidamente.

-Pero Moony, por qué habríamos de molestarnos contigo?- inquirió James, con burla.

-Sólo prométanlo ô.o- insistió el chico, comenzando a alterarse.

-OK! lo prometemos!- volvieron a hablar los cuatro al unísono.

-Seguros? ô.o

-SI! ToT

-Lo juran? ô.o

-SI! -O-

-En serio? ô.o

-Joder, sólo muéstranos el maldito video ya, Moony!- gritó Sirius exasperado.

-Está bien, está bien- aceptó finalmente Remus- Pero no digan que no se los advertí... y recuerden que me quieren mucho TwT

-Me pregunto qué habrá hecho o.o...-pensó para sí, Lily, mientras Remus ponía la cámara en modalidad "Play"

Lo primero que se vio fue la cara de un lobo encerrado en un círculo aullando con un fondo negro. De pronto aparecieron las letras "Moony golden mayer presents: Cámara escondida con Moony"

-Qué rayos es... eso? o.o- preguntó rápidamente James al ver la presentación.

-Shhhhh! -w-... -lo calló Lily.

Después de eso, apareció un lindo chico de ojos amielados y cabello castaño obscuro sonreírle a la cámara.

-Hola, como están? n.n- saludó el chico- mi nombre es Remus Lupin y me hallo en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechizería. Hoy tengo un programa muy divertido para ustedes... acompáñenme #-#

Luego, se vio cómo tomaba la cámara y la ocultaba dentro de su túnica (N/A: no pregunten! XD) mientras se lograba ver cómo había un pequeño agujero en ésta por el que la lente podía captar todo lo que pasaba cerca de ahí. Se vio cómo el chico subía unas escaleras para después atravesar un corto pasillo. Finalmente se abrió una puerta y dejó ver una espaciosa habitación con cuatro camas de dosel situadas en ella. Todas se hallaban vacías, excepto la segunda, en la que se podía ver cómo un chico dormía profundamente boca arriba sin su túnica y con la camisa medio desabrochada y desfajada.

-Este es mi amigo Sirius Black, también conocido cómo "Padfoot"-murmuró Remus, acercando la cámara a la figura del chico- Es ególatra y vanidoso... pero es un gran tipo y es uno de los mejores en la clase. Creo que éste video se venderá muy bien añadió rápidamente, enfocando la cara de Sirius- tiene muchas admiradoras...de hecho...- se acercó a la ventana y se asomó por ella. Desde ahí se podían ver a algunas cuantas chicas trepando la pared para intentar llegar hasta ese dormitorio- De hecho tiene unas cuantas fans locas que harían lo que fuera por estar con el ñ.n- volvió a la cama de su amigo y lo enfocó de cuerpo entero.

-Siiii... chicas... alábenmeeee! -o-Zzzz -escuchaba decir a Sirius entre sueños- Vengan por mí... yo sé que quieren... aum! -o-Zzzz

-Wow! no me había dado cuenta de que estoy tan bien! O.O- exclamó de pronto Sirius- Si fuera mujer.  
ya me hubiera trepado a mí XD

-Enfermo -.-...-murmuró Lily, volteando a verlo de re-ojo.

-Muy bien n.n continuaré mi recorrido-anunció el Remus del video, saliendo del dormitorio silenciosamente para no despertar a Sirius.

Se vio cómo el chico salía de la sala común de Griffindor para después entrar al gran comedor. Se ocultó entre una de las mesas y enfocó a una chica y un chicos bajitos y de cara redonda, hablar tranquilamente, tomados de la mano.

-Ellos son Frank Longbottom y su novia n.n- anunció Remus, en murmullos- llevan mucho tiempo cómo pareja y no me sorprendería que terminaran casándose. Frank es muy inteligente y siempre saca buenas notas- viró e hizo que la cámara enfocara a un chico bajito y regordete comer descontroladamente- El es Peter Pettigrew,  
o Wormtail, para los allegados n.n come mucho y... come mucho n.nU... creo que ya no hay nada interesante por aquí, así que seguiré mi recorrido.

Remus salidó de la mesa y del comedor cuidadosamente y tomó rumbo hacia los jardines.

-En lojs jardines siempre hay mucho que ver... y si tengo suerte...oh vaya!- dijo de pronto, volteando hacia la mazmorra que era la clase de posiones- Parece ser que ciertas personitas están usando el laboratorio y los ingredientes del profesor clandestinamente #-#- se escabulló dentro del salón y logró filmar lo que estaba pasando de modo de que nadie lo viera.

La cámara enfocó a un chico de cara delgada y larga, de cabello rubio platinado, al lado de un chico de piel cetrina y cabello obscuro y bastante grasiento. Al parecer estaban preparando unas extrañas pastillas que colocaban en una pequeña cajita cuando estaban listas.

-Arg... Malfoy, ya me tengo que ir -.-...-murmuraba Snape, el chico de cabello grasiento- Ya hice varias...

-Necesito más, idiota!- contestó él, apresurándolo- Que no ves que Narcisa las necesita?

-Pero...

-Sin "peros"!-insistía él, en tono mordaz- necesito varias para esta semana y tu eres el unico que sabe hacerlas.

-Pues absténganse y ya!- repuso Snape, farfullando.

-Cállate y continúa!- le contestó Malfoy- Ya no se puede además... bien dicen que es cómo vicio ó.ô

-QUE?-Exclamó Lily, mientras veía el video.

-Me pregunto para qué serán esas pastillas -w-...- murmuró Sirius, sonriendo burlonamente.

-No es justo! Hasta Malfoy ha llegado más lejos que yo! TToTT-sollozaba James, viendo con rencor la pantalla.

-Algun problema con eso?-inquirió inmediatamente Lily, amenazándolo.

-No, ninguno n.nUu

-Qué tal? Al parecer si cierta personita falla con su jueguito de química, habrá otro Malfoy pronto n.n- añadió Remus en el video con una linda sonrisa en su cara.

-Moony porque rayos no dejas de sonreír?-inquirió Sirius, volteando hacia su amigo.

-Es que me he dado cuenta de que me veo menos feo si sonrío o.oU- contestó el chico.

-No es ciertooooo! TwT-gritó Lily, abrazando rápidamente a lunático- Si tú eres hermoso, Remus!

-Oye! ó.ô- se quejó James- Resulta que estoy presente û.u

-Perdón James ñ.n pero tú eres guapo... y Remus es el chico más hemoso que conozco -w-...- añadió Lily, aun abrazando a Remus.

-Y yo que? ú.û- terció Sirius, un tanto decepcionado.

-Tu eres gloria, Sirius ñ.nUu- trató de hacerlo sentir mejor Lily.

-Gracias! #-# me alegro que lo reconozcas- contestó Sirius.

-Y yo? ToT- dijo entonces Peter.

-Eh... tu... tu... también te quiero Peter! -o-...-y abrazó al chico rápidamente.

-Graciasssss GoG

-Saldré de éste lugar antes de que me vean- puntualizó el Remus del video y se escabulló de la mazmorra tan rápido como le fue posible- Ahora continuaré con mi trayecto al jardín... creo que si voy al gran abedul,  
podré tener una buena vista del todo el colegio n.n Para quien no sepa: el gran Abedul es un árbol algo apartado de Hogwarts pero por el que se puede ver gran parte del jardin sin que nadie lo vea a uno.

-Oye Remus... y fuiste al abedul?-inquirió de pronto James, tragando saliva.

-Ohhhh si! #o#- contestó Remus- y esperen a ver todo lo que grabé ahí.

-Eh? Estuviste ahí mucho tiempo? O.OU- preguntó entonces Liily, soltando a Remus de pronto.

-Ajá n.n y no creerán lo que...

-DAME ESA CAMARA!- gritaron al unísono James y Lily, quitándole violentamente el objeto a Remus.

Después de eso, Lily la puso en sus manos y grabó todo lo que Remus había grabado.

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! TToTT

-Fiu! -.-U

-Mi minéo! TToTT- sollozaba Remus, con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Moony... no es para tanto- terció rápidamente Sirius, con las manos en la nuca.

-Pero ya no podrán ver mi colección de chocolate que grabé en el abedul! T.T- seguía llorando el chico.

-Colección...

-... de chocolate?-acompletó James.

-Sie! ToT llevé todos mis chocolates para grabarlos en el abedul

-Ejem!... y que mas grabaste ahí Remus?- quiso saber Lily.

-Pues nada -.-... fue todo lo que hice...

-Entonces no grabó... este... no nos...-le murmuraba James a Lily.

-PERDON! TwT- gritó Lily y se le lanzó a Remus- Lo siento Remus! creímos que ejem! habías grabado otra cosa!

-Ah si? y la grabación de mis chocolatitos quien me la regresa? TwT- exclamó Remus- Yo quería ver a mis chocolates en pantalla!

-Qué es kantalla? o.o- quiso saber Sirius.

-Arg! û.u- carraspeó Lily, sin voltear a verlo.

-Sabes qué, Moony? vamos al abedul y grabemos tu colección de chocolates de nuevo ñ.n- terció rápidamente James, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo.

-Harían eso por mi? -w-

-Hombre! es lo menos que podemos hacer después de...

-BUENOESOESCIERTO! ó.ô- exclamó de pronto Remus.

-Esteee bien! ñ.n Vayamos entonces!- añadió Lily y tomó del otro hombro al chico.

-Nos vemos después!- exclamó James, con Remus a su lado y Lily tratando de consolarlo.

Ya que se hubieron retirado...

-Y por qué no habrán querido que se viera lo que grabó? o.o- inquirió entonces Peter.

-Wormtail -.- ...-comenzó Sirius.

-Que? o.o

-... Vete a comer -.-

-Hum... bueno! -w-

Y cómo si fuera obligación, Peter salió de la sala común, dejando a Sirius nuevamente solo.

-Este ha sido un día muuuuuy cansado! T.T iré a descansar

Pero no llegó a las escaleras y se quedó dormido en el suelo XDU

FIN .  
Ya lo saben: reviews! reviews! reviews! Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos! XD 


	3. Luces cámara Prongs!

Antes que nada quiero disculparme. Lo sé, no he actualizado en siglos y merezco un buen castigo, pero tengo una buena excusa ó.o... coff! Me han dejado mucha tarea últimamente.. PUNTO! XDU Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews. Realmente estoy muy contenta por ello y espero que siga así n.n así como también espero que sigan mandando sus opiniones. En fín... continúo antes de que me linchen XD

CAPITULO 3: LUCES... CAMARA... PRONGS!

Después del coff! problemilla de Remus y su grabación de chocolates, James y Lily decidieron finalmente ayudarlo a grabarla nuevamente. Claro que no fue fácil, porque Remus resultó ser muy exigente a la hora de que lo grabaran todo. Se puso histérico cuando Lily colocó uno de sus dedos sobre la fecha de elaboración de su chocolatito "#15" y casi le daba el patatús al ver a James tomar mas de 5 chocolates a la vez con una sola mano.

No, no, no, no! TwT-gritaba moony al tiempo que le daba un palmazo en la mano a su amigo, arrebatándole los chocolates- Trátalos con cariño, no así!

Pero cálmate, Moony o.oU-le pidió lily, un poco perpleja.

JA! ustedes se calmaron cuando borraron mi grabación de los chocolatitos? ¬¬- Absoluto silencio- Exacto! óOo o lo hacen bien o no lo hagan!

Está bien, está bien- murmuró entre dientes James- Pero por favor Moony, tranquilízate un poco y dame esos...-Remus gruñó- eh.. nada nada n.nUu

Después de ese pequeño altercado, los tres volvieron a la sala común. Entraron y encontraron a Peter atascándose con unos panqués y a Sirius...bueno, el seguía tirado en el sueño durmiendo ligeramente.

Moony, seguro de que no te vas a arrepentir después?

No! o graban bien a mis chocolatitos o no los graban! ¬¬ -sentenció el, con firmeza- Y ahora qué vamos a hacer con eso?- señaló a la videocámara.

No sé...-contestó James, dejándose caer en el sillón- Pero sugiero que mañana lo averigüemos... estoy muy cansado.

Cansado de qué? de maltratar a mis chocolatitos? ¬¬

MOONY SUCIFIENTE POR HOY!- gritó su amigo, bastante hartado- Nos vamos a dormir y punto.

A las 5 de la tarde?-inquirió Wormtail con la boca llena y la cara manchada con chocolate cual buen y vil puerco.. digo! goloso ñ.n

Sigue comiendo, Peter ¬¬

...OK!-contestó él y se tragó rápidamente un pastelito de fresa.

Y si... durmieron a pesar de ser temprano. Al día siguiente todo estaba más relajado porque era sábado. Remus cómo siempre fue el primero en levantarse... aunque terminó despertándose como siempre en la cama de Sirius porque era sonámbulo, y como la cama de Padfoot era la más cercana... Remus caminaba dormido, tiraba a Sirius de su cómoda cama y se acostaba en ella para dejar a su amigo durmiendo cómo perro (N/A: vaya la ironía XD) en el suelo. Después se despertó Peter, porque le gustaba conseguir lugar en el comedor antes de que otro le ganara el lugar que más le gustaba (N/A: en resumen Peter era un puerco glotón ¬¬U) Y de él le siguió James, que en realidad no había podido dormir mucho porque aun despues de acostarse, Remus continuaba hablando sobre sus chocolates y de que debería existir una sociedad protectora de dulces.

Buenos... días...- murmuró Prongs, sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala común al lado de Lily, que leía plácidamente para después mirarlo de reojo.

Buen día- le contestó ella, un poco atónita- Acaso no dormiste... bien?

Hum... cabello despeinado... ojeras... la camisa medio desabotonada... el pantalón mal arreglado- De pronto sirius se había despertado jovialmente (al contrario de muchos) y comenzaba a describir el aspecto físico actual de su amigo- James, que tanto haces con Remus por la noches?

Cállate...-contestó prong sin ánimos- No más que tú ¬¬U él amaneció en tu cama y tú en el suelo... se divirtieron?

Lily prefería contener la risa y limitarse a leer. Hasta que apareció Remus, bajando las escaleras que le conducían al dormitorio de chicos.

Hola, de que hablan?-se atrevió a preguntar con aquella linda sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

De que tú nos engañas a ambos, ingrato! úOu- exclamó con falso melodrama Sirius- ya ví como dejaste a James eh?

Y yo ya te ví... en la cama de Sirius- agregó el chico, bostezando sonoramente- Qué vergüenza!

Cállense los dos o los mando con Peter! úwu- repuso Moony, con voz gruesa- Ya en serio... qué hacen?

Nada importante... y eso sigue ahí.

Qué eso? o.o

La mineotámara- afirmó Sirius, como quien decía algo muy obvio, y levantó con gloria el objeto- Ya pensaron cual será el nuevo mineo?

No ni me interesa ¬¬U- repuso James con desgana y se dejó caer entonces sobre el sillón rojo- Ya suficientes cosas pasé ayer por culpa de ESO como para seguir... Y Moony estuvo hablando toda la noche.

Bueno Prongs, tu solo dime cuando quieras cambiarme por Remus nwn-dijo de pronto Sirius y se acercó en plan de abrazarlo pero sin hacerlo finalmente.

Cómo me dan miedo ustedes TwT por eso no queria ser prefecto... ahora quedaré marcado de por vida!-exclamó en falso berrinche Remus y se dio la media vuelta.

Moony, no te pongas celoso!-terció Prongs, lanzando una carcajada- Podemos querernos los tres... ya sabes.. uno se...

Cállense ya!-le interrumpió Remus, ya hartado- Si siguen jugando a los gays, pediré un cambio de dormitorio ¬¬U

Decidido: lo harán!-exclamó de pronto Lily en tono triunfal, y cerrando de golpe el libro que leía, se acercó a sus amigos como quien decía algo demaciado claro.

Si puedo cambiarme de dormitorio?-inquirió entonces Remus, arqueando una ceja.

Eso no!-repuso la chica, rotando los ojos- Hablo de hacer una obra de teatro...

Nobra de keakro? ô.o- repitió Sirius (Lily: Creo que lo hace a propósito ¬¬U)

Arg! si, obra de teatro- le corrigió ella finalmente- Será grandioso! ya lo verán! n.n

Y puedo participar yo? #-# -inquirio entonces Padfoot.

Si! n.n

Perfecto! será grandioso! #o# mostraré mis habilidadesy mi físico espectacular. cocinaré, bailaré, cantaré y respiraré cerca de la mineotámara para que el humito quede impregnado en la ñente (Lilly: Es lente! len-te! û.u) también gritaré, dejaré que me pidan firmas y será genial! #o#

ñ.n je... je...

Sólo una pregunta Lily o.o- agregó repentinamente Sirius.

Si? ñ.n

Qué es una nobra de keakro? o¬o

(...) -Absoluto silencio-

Coff! ú.u- /no voy a contestar a eso ¬¬U/

Una obra de teatro es una especie de actuación donde cada persona tiene un papel distinto n.n- le dijo Remus con toda la calma del mundo.

Ahhhhhh! #-#

Dime que entendiste ¬¬U- repuso James mirándolo de re-ojo.

o¬o... pues no del todo pero si salgo entonces no hay problema! n.n- le contestó su amigo.

Er... bueno ñ.ñ- terció rápidamente Lily- Se necesitan actores... y un director, que es el que decide las tomas... un guionista... y algunas personas que ayuden en el escenario.

YO QUIERO ACTUAR! ¬¬ -exclamó rápidamente Sirius.

Bien, entonces no serás ni guionista ni director ni chico que cambia el escenario -.- -le contestó la chica.

No importa, yo solo quiero verme en la kantalla O-O

...Bueno ¬¬U- murmuró James- Y yo que voy a hacer?

Actor tambien n.n... igual Remus.

Yo puedo vestirme de chocolate gigante! nOn

...Eso lo veremos después, Moony ñ.nU- le contestó Lily, con poco entusiasmo.

... porque tardan tanto? ya quiero comenzar u.¬- resopló Sirius con impaciencia- Ya?

No ¬¬U

Ya? ú.u

No ¬¬Uu

Ya? XDU

Joer! Sirius vete a hacer algo mientras nos ponemos de acuerdo! ¬¬- exclamó James con ira- Además me pones nervioso cuando me soplas en el oído.

Es que no hay nada que hacer -w- -Repuso Padfoot con aburrimiento.

Y yo tengo la culpa? ¬¬U- le preguntó James, inmediatamente- Mejor trae a Peter. Debe estar en el comedor tragando como siempre.

Tengo flojera -.-...

VE!- exclamaron al unísono Remus y James, mostrando colmillitos, ante la mirada nerviosa de lily.

ñ.n je... /inner Lily: Yo no tengo porque soportar esto TwT debí haberlo propuesto con Longbottom o Johnson pero nooo! Tenía que proponérselo a James y sus amigos/

Está bien, está bien -w- -aceptó finalmente Padfoot, y se dirigió a la puerta con las manos en la nuca- Pero no empiecen sin mi eh? ¬¬

No! ¬¬- exclamaron Remus y James nuevamente al unísono.

Bien! ¬¬- y salió del dormitorio con paso largo... para después volver y dirigirse a sus amigos- Pero en serio no empiecen sin mi eh? Ôo

PADFOOT LARGATE!- exclamaron sus amigos, lanzándole un cojín... el cual logró esquivar... bien! XDU

Bien, Bien! O-O... qué exagerados...

¬¬ ----- mirada de Remus y James.

Vale! OwO- y salió del dormitorio nuevamente.

Una vez que Sirius volvió jalando a Peter de la túnica y con manchas de chocolate en manos y cara, comenzaron a hacer los preparativos. Sin saber cómo, pero Lily tenía pensado hacer una obra pequeña y simple, pero cuando algunos Griffindors escucharon la idea sin querer, decidieron unírseles. Y ellos no fueron los unicos, un grupito de Ravenclaw también quiso participar y una numerosa aglomeración ñoña de Hufflepuf también lo hizo. A final de cuentas, la obra se llevó a cabo en los jardines de Hogwarts, porque primeramente los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf no podian entrar a la sala común... y aparte ya eran demaciados.

Todos a sus puestos! w -gritaba Lily, un poco desesperada- Bones, deja eso!... Sirius devuélveme ese espejo!... Remus, en serio el chico pisó la envoltura del chocolate sin querer, yo lo ví -.-U... James deja esa maldita escoba y ven a ayudarme!

Oye! ¬¬- contestó su novio ante eso- Mi preciosa no es ninguna maldita escoba. Y llámala por su nombre porque si no...

¬¬

Digo! XDU ahora voy a ayudarte Lily ñ.nU...

Y así siguió. Finalmente comenzó la grabación. Frank Longbottom fue el encargado de hacer el guión, y Lily por supuesto era la directora. Pero Sirius se mostró algo inconforme cuando supo que James iba a ser el protagonista y no él.

Bah! obtuvo el papel porque anda contigo! ¬¬U- chillaba el chico con enojo.

Bueno, Lovegood es una piedra y no se queja ñ.n

JA! quien lo dice?- se escuchó una voz proveniente desde adentro de un cartón gris en forma de roca.

A ver, entonces si te beso y hago cariñitos ganaré puntos y podré ser el trotagonista?- inquirió mordazmente a Lily, tomándola de la barbilla con sorna.

PUM! se escuchó un buen golpe. James le había dado un zape a Padfoot en la cabeza y Lily le dio una bofetada al chico al momento de ver su barbilla en su mano.

Sobre mi cadáver ¬¬

Vuelve a tu lugar, Sirius ¬¬

TwT violentos...

Y en fín, comenzó la grabación...

Estás diciendo que el leprechaun se llevó gran parte de nuestros ahorros?- inquirió Sirius mientras actuaba y haciendo de un sencillo parlamento algo melodramático y exagerado.

Sí, y no sé a dónde se fue- contestó James, de re-ojo y con los brazos cruzados.

Y que vamos a hacer? ô.O era nuestros ahorros de toda la... MALDITOS DEJEN DE REIRSE! ¬o¬ -gritó entonces, volteando hacia unos Ravenclaw que se partían de la risa ante la actuación del chico.

CORTE!- exclamó entonces Lily.

Escena del descubrimiento... toma 2!- dijo Peter, con un vacío propio de su mente.

Estás diciendo que el leprechaun se llevó gran parte de nuestros ahorros?- repitió Sirius, mirando de re-ojo a los Ravenclaw, que habían dejado de reírse.

Sí y no sé a donde se fue- repitió su amigo, con un poco mas de entusiasmo.

Y qué vamos a hacer? ô.O- continuó diciendo el chico- era nuestros... JOER QUE DEJEN DE REIRSE! úOu

CORTEEEEEE!

Escena del descubrimiento... toma 3!

Y qué vamos a hacer? Eran nuestros ahorros de toda la vida- y no volteó ni se distrajo.

Debemos ir con Arkaya, ella sabrá como contactar a los leprechauns- repuso su amigo, pasándose la mano por el cabello inconscientemente.

Arkaya?... Pero ella no es de fiar ¬¬U... además recuerda que... PORQUE SE ENCENDIO DE PRONTO ESE FOQUITO? O-O - inquirió, volteando hacia la cámara.

CORTEEEE! TwT

Escena del descubrimiento... toma 10...

Y si despertarmos a Arthur?- siguió actuando Sirius- es una buena idea si tomamos en cuenta que nos ayudó la ultima...

SIRIUS NO VOLTEES A LA CAMARA! ¬¬- gritó Lily al verlo hacer eso- CORTEEEE!

Escena de la canción en el jardín maldito... toma 1!

Por 1000 dragones! no encontramos a Arthur -.- -se quejó Sirius, sentándose en una piedra.

AUCH!

SIRIUS ERA LA OTRA PIEDRA!- Exclamó la chica, sintiendo una lágrima que salía de sus ojos.

Ah si? y entonces en qué me senté? o.o

EN MI, IDIOTA!-gritó Sólar Lovegood, bastante molesto y saliéndose de la piedra falsa- es todo! me voy! esta obra me tiene harto! ¬¬- y se fue de los jardines con paso pesado sin voltear atrás.

... porqué todos me miran así? les gusto o qué? ¬¬U- inquirió entonces Padfoot, al ver como todas las miradas caían en el después de que Sólar se hubo retirado.

Ehem! Escena del rescate... toma 7!

Qué bueno que vinieron a rescatarme!- exclamó una Ravenclaw, arrojándose con toooda la alegría del mundo a los brazos de James... Lily debió contenerse mucho ante esa escena je ñ.n

Todo estará bien... ya vencimos a Arkaraine- le contestó él, sonrojándose un poco al ver de re-ojo la reacción de su novia.

Hey! porque a James lo abrazan y a mí no?- inquirió con desdén Sirius, mostrándose indignado.

CORTEEEE! CORTE! CORTEEEEEEEEEE! TToTT

Escena de la persecución... toma... bueno ya perdí la cuenta T-T

Corre! corre Jyan!- gritaba James mientras corría al lado de la chica de Ravenclaw- El dragón viene tras nosotros! corre!

Y el dragón con sus gigantes patas, los persiguió como quien llevaba la ira por naturaleza- comentaba el narrador.

Por aquí! por aquí!- exclamaba Remus, que la hacía de conductor de un bote- Les falta poco n.n

AWWWWW! #-# -gritaron unas chicas al verlo sonreír.

Pero el dragon parecía iba a alcanzarlos!-gritó entonces el narrador y viró la cámara hacia donde estaba el dragón... pero no había nada...-Ehem!... el DRAGON parecía iba a alcanzarlos!- y seguía sin aparecer.

Entonces se escuchó un "Auch!" y tras eso salió Sirius vestido de dragón con gorrito y alitas de tela.

Guarg... guarg ¬¬ los... atraparé... o me dejan de llamar... auch!-un Ravenclaw le lanzó una piedra para que mejorara su actuación- eh... ah si... guarg! ¬¬

Sirius haz algo mejor que eso!

Mira Davies a ti ya te traigo ganas así que te callas!- gritó sirius, quitándose el gorrito y acercándose al ravenclaw rápidamente.

Co-corte!.. co-corte y que alguien haga algo! TwT- exclamó Lily con desesperación.

Se cambia la escena y se ven a los merodeadores viendo la película en la cámara junto a Lily.

No me gustó T-T- Dijo Lily, de brazos cruzados.

A nosotros tampoco ¬¬U- le siguió James, con golpes en la cara.

Yo sabía que 5 vs. 3 era mala idea -.- -agregó entonces remus, con varios golpes en la cara y brazos.

...Dejen de quejarse y denme más hielo ¬o¬- repuso entonces Sirius, con la cara hinchada y llena de golpes y cicatrices- Ese Davies es un coyón ¬¬U se trajo a sus amigos y como 3 vs 5 es ventaja...

Además Peter no levantó su gordo trasero ni se dignó a ayudarnos- replicó James mordazmente, mientras Wormtail trataba de distraerse.

Perdón! TwT

Ya como sea... el uso de la cámara fue un desastre.

Entonces apágala ¬¬- sentenció Sirius, entre dientes.

La tengo apagada ñ.n- mintió ligeramente Lily.

Que la apagues! he visto muchas mineotámaras en mi vida y esa no está apagada! ¬o¬

ESTA ES UNA VIDEOCAMARA! ô.O- desvió la conversación Lily, sintiendo un tic en el ojo.

Y de pronto.. tick! se escuchó cómo Remus, con paso ligero se levantaba, iba hasta donde estaba Lily y apagaba la cámara.

Remus! ¬¬

No te enojes Lily n.n además no creo que quieras grabarnos todos golpeados o si?-inquirió Moony, bastante calmado.

Hum... bueno! -.-

FIN DE LA PROYECCION


End file.
